ENFRENTANDO EL FUTURO
by vj609
Summary: que pasaría si Yona viaja a nuestro tiempo y olvida quien es, pero regresa sin recordar nada de lo que ha sufrido ¿quien le mentira a Yona para que no siga con su viaje y tenga una vida plena sin preocupaciones? ¿hak? ¿soo won?
1. Chapter 1

zeno: señorita cuidado (un fuerte viento arrastra a yona)

hak: ¡princesa!

jaeha: iré por ella

zeno: deténganse, no es cualquier viento

kija: de que hablas

zeno: este torbellino fue enviado por los dioses ¿que planean hacer?

yoon: ikusu debe tener saber algo de esto

zeno: lo dudo es primera vez que lo veo

kija: ¿que pasará con la princesa?

zeno: descuiden no está muerta, fue enviada a un lugar donde ni nosotros podemos ir

hak: *yona... * (agarra fuerte su lanza)

jaeha: tranquilo, ella está bien, zeno ya lo dijo

zeno: no olviden que yo también soy un monje

yoon: ¿que haremos?

zeno: regresaremos con ikusu, creo que es un buen lugar para esperar a yona

sinha: yona... (ve al horizonte)

todos regresan con ikusu

ikusu: ya sabia que ustedes vendrian, vengan tengo algo que decirles

todos se sientan en forma de rueda y zeno comienza a hablar

zeno: yona fue enviada a un lugar bastante lejano, mejor dicho a un mundo paralelo

yoon: ¿mundo? ¿que significa eso?

ikusu: yoon, hay diferentes mundos, o mejor dicho tiempos yona fue enviada a un tiempo donde nosotros no existimos, donde la los cuatros dragones y el rey hiryou nunca existieron, un mundo sin magia, donde fácilmente puedes morir interiormente y no físicamente

hak: ¿como puedo ir ahí?

zeno: no es algo que tu, ni nadie, inclusive nosotros podamos ir y venir sin ningún problema, fue algo que los dioses han querido y nosotros no podemos intervenir

ikusu: no sabemos si fue por castigo o para adquirir fuerza

jaeha: esta relacionado con que ella es la reencarnación del rey hiryou

zeno: creo que a los dioses no les gusto que el dragón rojo haya querido convertirse en humano

iksu: he detectado que el lugar donde ella va a reaparecer va a ser en el castillo del rey hiryou

yoon: ella ahí corre peligro si soo won la ve...

hak: no permitiré que le haga nada (se levanta)

zeno: si tu llegas primero que la señorita te mataran ¿crees que así rescataras a la princesa?

jaeha: tenemos que hacer un plan

zeno: la señorita aparecerá como una estrella fugaz

kija: ¿como así?

zeno: ella no reaparecerá, caerá del cielo, como un meteorito

sinha: yo voy a vigilar

zeno: lo que haremos es esperar en las afueras del castillo y cuando ella caiga jaeha y yo la rescataremos mientras que hak, kija y sinha nos cuidan las espaldas y yoon tiene listo un un paralizante para que no nos sigan, porque si dejamos que soo won descubra nuestra verdadera forma, él querrá apoderarse del poder de los cuatro dragones, hasta puede usar a yona para hacerlo.

mientras tanto en un lugar

yona: donde estoy

voz: nacerás como otra persona y vivirás en este lugar hasta que nosotros decidamos

yona: pero no puedo, debo regresar con ellos déjenme ir

voz: ¿quieres ser fuerte y poder protegerlos?

yona: si

voz: entonces ve

un fuerte viento arrastra a yona y ella solo grita un nombre...


	2. Chapter 2

un mes ha pasado desde que Yona desapareció los cuatro dragones han acampado alrededor del castillo sin ser vistos gracias a sinha, pero todos están deprimidos ya que su princesa querida no ha regresado, más la bestia del viento, siempre se le ve ido viendo al horizonte y dejando caer una lagrima.

Mientras donde esta Yona han pasado 24 años, le fue borrada la memoria y debes en cuando escucha un llamado a lo lejos de alguien que la espera

Yona: ¿qué es este sentimiento de tristeza?

Mamá: hija ¿qué pasa?

Yona: nada mamá

Mamá: ven ayúdame tenemos que ir a la empresa, tus hermanas ya se han adelantado, vamos solo apresúrate

Yona: si, ya voy (ve al horizonte)

Mamá: creo que ya sé que pasa

Yona: ¿sí?

Mamá: lo extrañas ¿no es así?

Yona: si, siento que un día de estos vendrá y nos dirá "regrese" como siempre lo hacía (comienza a llorar) gracias por estar conmigo mamá, no sé qué haría sin ti

Mamá: yo también lo extraño, pero el ya está en ese cielo azul viendo por nosotras, vamos a distraernos vendiendo esto

Yona: sí, creo que tienes razón, papá no le gustaba que estuviéramos tristes

hemana1: ¡mamá! ¡Yona! ¿Ya supieron?

Mamá: ¿qué paso?

hemana2: hoy habrá lluvia de estrellas

Yona: ¿enserio?

Mamá: como cuando naciste

Yona: ¿como cuando nací?

Hermana 1: cuando naciste también ocurrió esto

Hermana 2: si me recuerdo, el deseo de mamá se cumplió

Yona: ¿su deseo?

mamá: ven te contaré la historia (todas se sientan a escuchar) una noche antes que nacieras el doctor me dijo que tu ibas a nacer muerta, no te habían dado ninguna esperanza de vida ya que te faltaban 4 meses para nacer pero una noche antes hubo esta lluvia de estrellas y pedí a los dioses que nacieras sana y salva, esa misma noche soñé que tenía en mis manos una pequeña llama roja, frágil, delicada, pero muy brillante y hermosa; la voz me dijo que te cuidara hasta que el momento llegara, y he aquí mañana cumple 24 años de haber venido al mundo

Yona: wok

hermana1: si es sorprendente está historia

Hermana 2: por un tiempo sufriste pero después creo que estos trofeos y fotografías cuentan tu historia

Yona: si creo que lo peor ya paso jojana (un fuerte viento abre las ventanas y ellas salen) ¿qué pasa? * ¿Por qué siento que esto ya paso antes?*

Mamá: vamos al sótano, ahí estaremos seguras


	3. Chapter 3

hermana1: si es sorprendente está historia

Hermana 2: por un tiempo sufriste pero estos trofeos y fotografías cuentan tu historia

Yona: si creo que lo peor ya paso jojana (un fuerte viento abre las ventanas y ellas salen) ¿qué pasa? * ¿Por qué siento que esto ya paso antes?*

Mamá: vamos al sótano, ahí estaremos seguras

Cuando un viento arrastra con ella y su familia

Yona: (se levanta) ¿Qué me paso? (mira unos dragones)

Dragones: es hora de regresar Hiryu

Yona: ¿hiryu? Yo no soy Hiryu, mi nombre es… *no recuerdo* 0 _ 0 ¿Quién soy?

Dragones: regresa a donde perteneces, lo que te ata a este mundo ya desapareció.

Yona: ¿Quiénes? (y un gran viento la regresa al castillo) ¿en dónde estoy?

A lejos los guardias divisan una gran bola de fuego caer enfrente de los aposentos del rey y corren a ver el estado de su rey

Soowon: ¿Qué fue eso? (mira a Yona) Yona…? (Corre hacia ella)

Yona: (despertándose) ¿ahora en dónde estoy? (trata de pararse pero cae y ve una mano y ve a soowon) ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Sabes quién soy?

*NOTA: VOY A USAR ABREVIATURA CON EL NOMBRE DE SOO WON – SW*

Sw: mi nombre es soo won y si te conozco eres mi apreciada princesa Yona

Yona: ¿tú preciada princesa? * ¿Por qué me siento insegura? Es muy guapo *

Sw: ven acompáñame, déjame ayudarte

Yona: gracias 0 / / / 0

General: su majestad usted ¿Qué …

Sw: estoy llevando a la princesa Yona a sus aposentos, ¿tiene algo raro en que me lleve a mi prometida?

General: * ¿su prometida? ¿La princesa Yona?* creo que no

Sw la lleva a lo que alguna vez fue su recamara

Yona: qué bonita habitación ¿es mía?

Sw: ¿te gusta?

Yona: si, gracias ^ _ ^

Sw: si tan solo

Yona: ¿Qué?

Sw: nada solo con que respires me das todo (la abraza)

Yona: soo won ¿Qué haces? 0 / / / 0

Sw: te extrañe muchísimo

Yona: ya regrese, perdón por desaparecer

Sw: cásate conmigo

Yona: ¿Qué? ¿Pero si me acabas de conocer?, bueno no, es solo que no recuerdo nada y siento que si me caso contigo ahorita seria engañarte al decir el sí quiero o el acepto ser tu esposa, si no siento nada por ti, sería injusto que tu sufras pero yo quiero decir si acepto cuando recuerde como amarte

Sw: siempre me sorprendes (le intenta dar un beso)

Yona: (lo empuja rápidamente) lo siento es solo que me sorprendió

Sw: creo que mejor me voy, y dame la respuesta cuando te vuelvas a enamorar de mí

Yona: soo won, gracias por entender

Sw: descansa mi princesa

Yona se tira a su cama y comienza a reflexionar y tratar de recordar, mientras el grupo de dragones

Shinah: ha regresado Yona

Kija: ¿estás seguro?

Shinah: está en una alcoba, el rey la llevo hacia allá

Hak: es hora de ir por ella

Jaeha: creo que para eso debemos entrar con cautela

Hak: dentro de poco habrá cambio de turno podemos aprovechar ese lapso de tiempo y entrar

Yoon: iremos disfrazados

Kija: ¿Por qué?

Yoon: los reconocerán a todos inmediatamente, más a hak

Zeno: zeno quiere disfrazarse

Se dirigen al castillo disfrazados: kija como un anciano de campo, hak como el hijo del anciano, jaeha como un mercader, y zeno como el hijo del mercader

Yoon: listos, vamos a entrar

Jaeha: estoy listo pero no estoy de acuerdo con tener un hijo con más años que yo

Yoon: ahorita no es tiempo de reclamos, sigamos

Entran al castillo

Hak: ¿shinah donde está la princesa?

Shinah: por allá (señala los aposentos de los reyes

Hak: creo que ya se en donde se encuentra

Todos van al dormitorio de la princesa hak entra

Jaeha: no crees que esto es raro, si esto son los aposentos del rey ¿Por qué no hay guardias?

Guardia x: intrusos en los aposentos de la princesa (los rodean)

Jaeha: creo que hable muy pronto

Shinah: vienen más en camino con el rey

Zeno: cuidare de la princesa

Yoon: estén listos a mi señal *vamos Hak porque no sales con la princesa*

En el dormitorio

Hak: princesa (la intenta agarrar y ve que Yona lo mira con ojos asesinos) princesa soy yo Hak

Yona: ¿hak? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que entra al cuarto sin ser llamado en la oscuridad de la noche? Sabes esto es algo que hacen solo los pervertidos

Hak: está bien de la cabeza princesa, usted está en peligro aquí, venga conmigo (la carga como maleta)

Yona: 0 / / / 0 BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE

Jaeha: vine a ver porque tardan tanto nos tienen rodeados afuera apresúrense

Yona: y ahora ¿Quién es? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Déjenme informarles que…

Jaeha: 0 _ 0 * la cara de hak da miedo* ¿Yona querida **te sientes bien**?

Yona: BAJAME O TAN SOLO DEJAME VER TU ROSTRO (Hak la baja un poco)

Hak: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SALVARTE

Yona: (lo mira fijamente al rostro) ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿No me harás daño?

Hak: nunca trataría de lastimar ni un solo cabello suyo

Jaeha: querida Yona Hak te… (Mira a Yona)

Yona: (mira fijamente a los ojos a Hak) no titubeaste y tus ojos no mienten, dices la verdad, no recuerdo nada ¿podrías ayudarme?

Salen a pelear con los demás

Hak: Jaeha eres el único que puede volar llévatela (le entrega a Yona)

Shinah: ahí viene el rey con más soldados

Hak: esto será divertido (yoon le pasa su lanza)

Jaeha: princesa agárrese fuerte

Yona: no creo que me sienta a gusto dejándolos aquí (salta) les enseñare algo que sí sé (agarra un arco de unos de los soldados que está inconsciente y lanza flechas a matar) apártense si no desean que esto termine mal, desde que desperté he visto que ustedes me ocultan algo, pero ellos no, así que…

Hak: princesa aléjese, váyase, nosotros nos encargaremos

Yona: no me parece que los deje solos, además sé que puedo defenderme sola, aprendí… * (recuerda cuando entrenaba judo) ¿en dónde era eso? ¿Qué era eso?*

Yoon: listos pónganse lo que les di antes de venir, y denle una a yona (lanza una bomba de gas adormecedor que hace los soldados caigan dormidos y se van) funciono

En el campamento

Yoon: es hora de recoger las cosas e irnos, pero antes Yona ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Yona: hola, solo sé que ustedes me salvaron, al menos eso parece, no me recuerdo de nada y gracias por todo

Todos se acercan y abrazan a Yona a excepción de un par

Hak: déjenla respirar, es hora de irnos

Shinah: soldados salen del castillo

Yoon: será mejor que nos alistemos

Jaeha: (le toca la cabeza a Yona) bienvenida de nuevo princesa

Todos van caminando y Yona se le acerca a Hak

Yona: gracias por salvarme

Hak: princesa es mi deber protegerla

Yona: hak…

Hak: ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Yona: cuando estaba en el castillo soo won me dijo… olvídalo no tiene caso (se va)

Hak: ¿Qué le dijo?

Yona: olvídalo, supongo que fue mentira lo que me dijo

En todo el camino Yona trato de recordar algo de su vida pero todo estaba en blanco


	4. Chapter 4

En todo el camino Yona trato de recordar algo de su vida pero todo estaba en blanco

Zeno: princesa ¿recordó algo?

Yona: no… (Con una mirada muy triste)

Yoon: descansemos en este lugar

Yona: yoon ¿te ayudo a cocinar?

Hak: princesa, ¿no cree que eso es peligroso?

Yona: (mientras rebanaba algunos vegetales rápidamente) ¿peligroso? ¿Por qué? Si recibí el premio al mejor chef nacional y eso que competí junto a un reconocido chef internacional, no sabes cuantas ofertas de trabajo he obtenido gracias a eso y entre otras cosas

Zeno: ¿Qué es internacional?

Yona: es (se queda pensando) *¿que era? * dije ¿internacional?

Yoon: impresionante yona rebanas las verduras muy rápido es un gran avance

Yona: creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire

Yona se va caminando

Yona: ¿internacional? ¿Qué fue lo que olvide? (un fuerte viento aparece) ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué sellaron mi memoria? CONTESTEN

Hak: princesa no se mueva de ahí

Yona: ¿hak? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste?

Mientras tanto

General: su alteza la princesa escapo junto con esa persona

Sw: ¿Cómo un grupo de 6 hombres derrotaron a todos mis soldados? ¿Cómo? Y al menos sabes ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

General: solo pudimos identificar a uno

Sw: ¿Quién? ¿hak? ¿y los otros?

General: según un soldado que los vio dijo que eran monstruos

Sw: ¿monstruos?

General: uno de ellos derroto a diez de nosotros en un instante y con una sola mano; hay uno con una máscara extraña que es ágil con la espada, hay dos niños uno no mostro ningún talento y el otro es quien los ayudo a escapar lanzado un gas dejándolos escapar…

Sw: ¿nuestros soldados les temen a niños? ¿Es enserio?

General: mi señor pero falta uno y es de quien escuchamos hablar en awa, el pirata que vuela

Sw: hay que volver a awa y averiguar contra quienes nos estamos enfrentando, alista el caballo

General: entendido

Sw sale inmediatamente sin saber que Yona estaría cerca de su camino

Mientras tanto Hak

Hak: soy su guardaespaldas o acaso lo olvido

Yona: necesito un tiempo a solas (se escucha una voz)

Hak: princesa no me deje atrás otra vez

Yona: (sonrojada) ¿dejarte? Nunca, solo déjame hablar con ellos ahorita regreso

Hak: un momento y nada más

Yona se adentra al bosque y encuentra un estanque y de ahí emerge una luz

Luz: rey Hiryu sígame yo la llevara con ellos no tema

Yona: está bien no te tengo miedo *si algo me pasase él vendría a mi rescate sin importar que le pueda pasar, ¿acaso no confías en mí? Me seguiste hasta aquí*

Luz: sígame

La dirige a una cueva pero Hak se queda afuera ya que una barrera impide que él pase

Yona: ¿ya llegamos?

Luz: aun no, su amigo no puede pasar a este lugar ya que solo los cuatro dragones y el rey hiryu pueden pasar es un lugar sagrado para los dragones

Yona: ¿dragones? Acaso…

Luz: hemos llegado acérquese al estanque

Yona: (se acerca) ¿aquí? Pero ¿tengo que pasar la catarata? Y ¿Cómo sabias que … (La luz la empuja y Yona cae) ¡HAAAKK AUXILIO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Hak: princesa (trata de pasar pero la barrera lo impide) ninguna barrera me detendrá (la luz lo golpea duro y Hak cae al suelo pero se levanta) crees que me detendrás, iré por ella, *que patético, tendré que usar lo que Yoon me dio y pedir ayuda a ellos pero si no lo hago… Yona aguanta un poco llamare a ellos para rescatarte* (lanza la luz de bengala y shinah lo ve)

Shinah: una luz roja

Yoon: ¿acabas de ver una luz roja?

Shinah: si y viene de esa dirección

Kija: ¿Qué pasa?

Yoon: Yona está en problemas y Hak necesita ayuda

Jaeha: vamos si Hak necesita refuerzos es porque algo grave paso

Kija: si

Todos van a donde está Hak

Hak: apártate de mi camino

Luz: no te está permitido entrar, pero gracias a ti los cuatro dragones vendrán, me ahorraste el trabajo

Hak: *acaso ¿su plan era que yo hiciera eso?* ¿Qué eres?

Jaeha es el primero en llegar

Jaeha: Hak, ¿en dónde está Yona?

Hak: vete de aquí, él quiere (la luz lo golpea y cae)

Jaeha: Hak, ¿estás bien? (Ve que está dormido) ¿Pero qué… (La luz lo golpea y cae dormido)

Luz ya solo cuatro más que vienen acercándose

Yoon, Kija, Zeno y Jaeha llegan y se quedan sorprendidos al ver que Hak y Jaeha estaban profundamente dormidos

Zeno: estén alerta

Kija: shinah no ves a la princesa cerca de aquí

Luz: yo las guiare a ella síganme

Kija: ¿seguirte? Acaso piensas engañarnos tú fuiste quien puso a dormir a nuestros amigos, ahora vienes y nos pides…

Zeno: (se pone delante de kija) no es una luz cualquiera, pero no es mala

Luz: Hakuryuu, Ouryuu, Seiryuu síganme y lleven a su amigo Ryokuryuu con ustedes

Zeno: lo haremos pero promete despertar a nuestros amigos

Luz: Ouryuu si lo despierto no será útil ya que al lugar a donde los llevo solo los cuatro dragones y el rey Hiryu pueden entrar, solo a Ryokuryuu voy a despertar y el otro se levantara cuando ya todo esté terminado

Zeno: yo me quedare con él vayan

Kija: si algo les pasa a ellos o a la princesa no dudes que nosotros encontraremos la forma de destruirte

Luz: síganme

Los lleva hasta el estanque, los pone a dormir y los lanza


	5. Chapter 5

Kija: si algo les pasa a ellos o a la princesa no dudes que nosotros encontraremos la forma de destruirte

Luz: síganme

Los lleva hasta el estanque, los pone a dormir y los lanza

Mientras tanto

Yona: ¿en dónde estoy?

Voz: rey Hiryuu

Yona: me dirás ¿por qué sellaron mi memoria?

Voz: Hiryuu fuiste enviado a una época muy diferente y si recuerdas lo que te ataba allá se volverá (Yona no deja que termine)

Yona: REGRESENME MIS RECUERDOS

Voz: tendrá que lidiar con su pasado

Yona: no me interesa

Kija: ¡princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yona: kija… (Ve a los demás) chicos…. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿hak pudo entrar?

Voz: los cuatro dragones están reunidos con el rey Hiryuu

Kija: ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

Voz: se acerca una gran batalla donde se definirá el futuro de la nación

Yona: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Voz: los cuatro dragones lucharán como nunca antes visto pero un error, cometerán los dragones, y el rey Hiryuu perecerá

Yona: un error, cometerán los dragones de Hiryuu, y yo moriré, ¿morir? Con todo respeto espíritu, pero yo escribo mi propio futuro no dejaré que alguien lo decida por mí

Voz: rey Hiryuu cuídese y encuentre el escudo y la espada para poder vencer al que es como usted, pero no lo es.

Yona: espera, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, ¿Qué significa eso de es como yo, pero no lo es?

Voz: si tanto lo desea lo haremos, rey hiryuu recordará todo gradualmente, y usted deberá descubrir quién es esa persona

Yona: de acuerdo

Luz: acompáñenme a la salida

Kija: princesa le aseguro que nada le pasara mientras nos tenga, nosotros la protegeremos hasta con nuestra propia vida

Jaeha: pequeña Yona no estás sola nos tienes a todos

Zeno: señorita, usted debe creer en nosotros

Shinah: (asiente)

Yona: minna gracias, pero escribo mi futuro, vámonos que Hak debe estar preocupado

Todos siguen a la luz y salen de la cueva

Yona: Hak ya regresamos despierta

Hak: ¿Qué me paso? ¿hime-sama? ¿es un sueño?

Yona: estoy bien

A lo lejos se escuchaban caballos

Shinnha: muchos soldados en caballo se van acercando

Yoon: creo que debemos irnos en esta dirección

Todos se dirigen a la montaña y shinah divisa un grupo de bandidos

Shinah: hay como 20 bandidos escondidos en los árboles y tienen a un grupo de soldados como rehenes.

Yona: ay que ayudarlos

Hak: ¿esta consiente que el SW debe estar ahí?

Yona: si, pero si lo ignoro es como si fuera como él

Kija: ¿Qué desea hacer?

Yona: yo distraeré a los guardias y ustedes los liberan

Jaeha: yona querida ¿desde cuándo…?

Yona: confía en mi n _ n

Hak: yo confío en usted princesa

Yona saco su arco y disparo a los bandidos, ellos se alarmaron y comenzaron a dispersarse, Jaeha y kija los dejaron inconscientes, cuando Yona junto a shinah fueron a la cueva con los rehenes se encontraron a

Yona: Soo won ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sw: ¿yona? ¿Viniste a salvarme?

Yona lo desata y Soo won

Sw: gracias

Yona: no lo malentiendas, lo he hecho para no ser como tú, un mentiroso

Sw: ¿entonces ya me recordaste?

Yona: no, pero sé que mi corazón no te pertenece, ya que no amaría a un asesino

Hak: soo won

Yona: Hak vámonos

Cuando de pronto un deslave ocurre en la entrada de la cueva y quedan encerrados shinah, sw y Yona

Kija: ¡princesa! ¡shinah!

Hak: princesa

Mientras adentro de la cueva

Yona: ¿y ahora que haremos? (con miedo)

Shinah: hay una salida por ese camino

Yona: ¿hemos pasado por esto antes?

Shinah: si, yona estás recordando

Yona: no exactamente, pero sé que ya pasé por esto (se marea)

Sw: (la agarra) yona ¿estás bien?

Hak: (la deja sentada, descansa déjanos encárganos del resto

Yona: suéltame (recuerda cómo conoció a shinah) shinah significa Luz de luna

Shinah: yona… (la abraza) bienvenida

Yona: solo recordé como te conocí y ya recuperé mis fuerzas, guíanos Shinah

Sw: ¿estás seguro?

Shinah: si yo puedo…

Yona: él puede porque ha vivido en lo peligroso del bosque (con cara desafiante), así que cállate y sigue shinnah

Sw: ¿Qué son exactamente ustedes?

Shinnah: somos…

Yona: somos una familia, shinnah n hay necesidad que contestes a sus preguntas

Shinnah: pero es el rey

Yona: ¿rey? Él… (cae al suelo por un dolor de cabeza, shinnah la ayuda a levantarse) mi cabeza duele

Sw: no lo retengas déjalos fluir, son tus recuerdos

Shinnah: ven te llevare en mi espalda

Yona: estaré bien shinnah gracias

Shinnah: yona (se sienta a la par de Yona)

Sw: buena idea, descansemos un momento

Yona: a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué me siento traicionada cuando estoy cerca de ti sw? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

Sw: ¿recordaste?

Yona: no

Shinnah: kija está cerca

Yona: eso quiere decir que kija está usando su brazo se lo volverá a lastimar (se siente mareada)

Shinnah: yona ¿estás bien?

Sw: yona te llevare cargada (la iba a agarrar, pero shinnah saca su espada y agarra a yona)

Shinnah: no la toque yo protejo a Yona

Yona: shinnah… (se desmaya, shinnah la lleva al estilo piggyback)

Sw: tranquilo sol quiero ayudar, además mi intención nunca fe hacerle daño, yo deseaba casarme con ella, desearía poder volver y no haberlo hecho, pero si vuelvo este reino seguiría decayendo.

Shinnah: si tanto la quería hubiera encontrado otra solución (la carga) no permitiré que lastime a Yona

Sw: yo miro que ustedes son muy leales a ella ¿Por qué?

Shinnah: ella me salvo la vida

Sw: ¿Cómo?

Shinnah: liberándome de mis cadenas

Sw: Yona ya no es la chica débil que conocí se convirtió en una persona muy diferente

Van caminando casi al terminar Yona se levanta y ve que shinnah tiene lastimado el brazo

Yona: shinnah puedes bajarme, ya me siento mejor

Shinnah: ¿segura? Ya casi llegamos

Yona: tu brazo esta lastimado, bájame

Sw: yo la puedo llevar

Shinnah: no

Yona: tranquil no me hará nada, confía en él por este momento ¿te parece?

Shinnah: pero él… (baja a Yona y mira la expresión de Yona) está bien, pero solo por esta vez

Yona: gracias (SW la lleva al estilo piggyback) gracias, yo no sé qué relación tienes tú con mi pasado, pero ¿Por qué me traicionaste? si yo decido perdonarte ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿eras amigo también de Hak? Ese tipo de preguntas son las que siempre me hago

Sw: lo que tu deseas es un sueño imposible ya que si recuerdas no sé cuál puede ser tu reacción, pero desearía que volvieras a ser la Yona que conozco

Yona: ¿tu? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? (soñolienta)

++++++++flashback++++++++

Mamá: ¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Qué tiene mi esposo?

Doctor: llame a sus hijas (la mamá llama a sus hijas que estaban en la sala de espera, ya que su padre se había desmayado)

Mamá: díganos que pasa doctor se salvara mi esposo

Hijas: díganos por favor

Doctor: su padre no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, su colapso fue solo un aviso, su corazón ya comenzó a fallar y si tiene un paro cardiaco por segunda vez su probabilidad de sobrevivencia es poca

++++++fin++++++++

Yona: Dr. Park es SW aquí, debí reconocerlo

Sw: ¿qué estás hablando?

Yona: sw ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

+++++++flashback++++++++++++

sw: lo siento

yona: Dr., Park…. soo won son la misma persona, pero diferentes

sw: yona que dices


	6. Chapter 6

sw: lo siento

yona: Dr., Park…. soo won son la misma persona, pero diferentes

sw: yona que dices

Cuando llegaron a la salida Yona ya se había quedado profundamente dormida en la espada de SW, situación que puso celoso a Hak, cuando los vio corrió hacia él y quito a Yona delicadamente sin despertarla.

Hak: shinah, ¿todo bien?

Shinah: Si

SW: ¿desconfia?

Hak: ¿acaso no debería?

zeno: no iniciemos una guerra aquí, la princesa necesita descanso,

SW: será mejor que se vayan ya vienen

Shinah: vienen soldados

Kija: lo importante es que la princesa esta a salvo, jae-ha adelantate con la princesa (jae-ha se va)

Hak: ¿Por qué te dejaste agarrar por esos bandidos?

SW: necesitaba información

Zeno: ¿de que tipo?

Sw: sobre ustedes

Zeno: ¿y que averiguaste?

Sw se va

Zeno: vámonos (se van)

Al dia siguiente

Joon: creo que deberíamos irnos con el monje

Kija: ¿es por el castillo de los dragones?

Joon: hace mucho, lei sobre un lugar que era su refugio, el lugar donde el rey hiryu nació

Jaeha: crees que tenga algo que ver con su misión

Shinah: la princesa tiene fiebre

Joon: déjame ver (la toca y la princesa esta ardiendo) rápido traigan mi bolsa (le pone una medicina en la cabeza)

Yona: padre, madre… ayuda..

Hak: * la princesa recordara a su madre *

Mientras tanto con sw

Sw: ellos son personas excepcionales que siguen solo a Yona

General: ¿entoces que desea hacer? No sabemos sus puntos débiles

Sw: claro que si Yona, ella aun no recuerda nada y debemos aprovecharlo

General: ¿Cómo?

Sw: atrayéndola, haciéndonos sus amigos

General: pero la bestia la sigue

Sw: de eso me puedo encargar yo

Mientras yona:

Yona: ¿en donde estoy?

Mamá: en casa

Yona despierta y grita MAMÁ a tal grado que todos se acercan para ver que pasa

Joon: ¿que paso?

Hak: ¿todo bien? ¿alguna pesadilla?

Kija: princesa le duele algo

Jaeha: si es pesadilla yo puedo hacer algo para que olvides esa pesadilla (con mirada picara)

Kija: calmate (saca a relucir su mano)

Jaeha: solo bromeaba, relájate

Zeno: ¿Qué pasa?

Yona: ¿Qué pasa?

Kija: princesa acaba de gritar

Hak: ¿pesadillas?

Yona: soñé…. No recuerdo que soñé

Yona se levanta y comenta que desea estar sola, porque estaba sorprendida de no recordar, solo sentía una sensación de soledad, pero hak, kija y jaeha la siguieron de cerca, pero en unn descuido Yona ya estaba por lo que todos la buscaron, pero nadie la encontro,

Kija se adelanta hacia el campamento e informa a shinah, y la observa adentro de una cueva dormida

Hak: ¿dormida? *creo que es hora de terminar con esto*


End file.
